Gift Of Fertility
by Hidden Guardian
Summary: COMPLETE There is one thing Ryou wants more than anything, but his love for Bakura keeps it from him. Well, until now. Mother Isis has a gift for them. One that could change everything... Mpreg BR Slight OOC in Bakura
1. The Spell of All Spells

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, Tea would be dead, Bakura-chan would rule, and yaoi would run rampant. It doesn't. I don't.  
  
Warning note: This contains Mpreg. It's my first time to try something like this, so I hope it goes well. If not, eh. It'll be fun to try.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura was pacing, something he normally despised doing. But, hell, he was nervous. Who could blame him? What he'd just asked...oh, Kami-sama. "So this will really work?" Isis nodded. If it's what you both want." A guilty look. "I was supposed to have asked him?" Isis blanched.  
  
"Oh, no. Of coarse not," she said, sarcastically. "Good."..."So...what now?" Bakura wasn't acting like himself at all. But this was serious. If everything went well, it could make everything different. It could give Ryou the one thing Bakura couldn't. Until now.  
  
"We perform the spell. I'll need a little of at least your blood." Bakura took a dagger and slashed the skin on his forearm. Isis scrunched her nose and got as much blood as she needed. "Okay. Here it goes.  
  
"Mother Isis, Goddess of fertility, hear our plea. Grant the gift of parenthood to two who can't conceive. The true sign of their love in living, breathing flesh. The blood of the father offered in sacrifice to your great power, grant the wish for a child that they can never receive. Oh, great mother, give an answer to their prayer. For their love shall endure and strengthen with any challenge brought. I beg of you, great mistress of love, to give this hope rewardance and that the love portrayed in them will be a symbol for this world."  
  
(// AN: I made that up. Cool, huh? I tried to make it rhyme, even just a little. Not sure if it did or not. *Shrug*. //)  
  
Bakura sat, for once completely silent, mesmerized by the chant. Every word had been true. This was their last hope. He wanted this, even if just for Ryou. The boy had once told him of wanting to be a father. And there was nothing Bakura wouldn't do to give that to him. Perhaps telling Ryou would have been a good idea, but no one is perfect, right? All he could do was hope this worked.  
  
(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)::Later that night::(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)  
  
Ryou sighed contently as Bakura removed himself from within him. The hikari snuggled into his chest. Nights like this one made it all worthwhile. The feeling of completion both in body and in heart.  
  
He cooed quietly as the adrenaline slowed to a trickle. Something had been different tonight. Bakura had been gentler and had seemed exited and loving. Not like he wasn't usually, but he was more so now.  
  
Also, something had felt different physically. Like the warmth at their climax had gone deeper than ever before. It had felt odd, but at the same time, pleasant. 'Oh, it doesn't matter,' Ryou told himself. 'Too tired to think now, anyway.' He snuggled into Bakura's chest and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Mother Isis reached out and stroked his cheek. "I truly hope this is what you want. I know the love between you can endure it. I give she life within you a gift from Ra himself; your child will be able to feel the love one day that exists between you and this Bakura." The kissed him on the forehead. "I will be with you both. Grant my wish and let this be a blessing upon you both. Not a burden." She smiled and disappeared.  
  
Set slipped from the shadows. "Oh, I think this will be a burden, alright. Heh. We'll just see how much fun this is, *Mother* Isis, or no." A purple light covered them both. "Have fun, you two. I hope you like roller coasters. You're on one as we speak." Ryou frowned in his sleep. "Yes. This will be fun...for me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah. I know. Sucks, right. Well, I'm going to keep writing anyway. Maybe. I hope. I'm only rating this PG-13 cause I don't think it's all that bad. If I have to up it, I will. But don't be expecting a lemon. Just not happening. Unless...nah. 


	2. Fighting Already?

Disclaimer and Warnings: See chapter one.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Hardly anyone reviewed on the first chapter. Why not? I seriously don't think it sucked that bad, did it? Oh, well. Here goes literally nothing.  
  
Key:  
  
(blah) = Set, in Ryou's mind  
  
/blah/ =Ryou to Bakura, in mind link  
  
//blah// = Bakura to Ryou, in mind link  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A few weeks after chapter one {not sure how many})  
  
Ryou watched his yami out of the corner of his eye. The silver-haired devil was sitting at the kitchen table. READING! Anyone who knows Yami Bakura can tell you that that doesn't happen. But there he was, face buried in a book. "Yami-chan? What are you doing?" "Reading." "You know how?" Bakura shot him a cruel yet mocking glare. "I'm *your* yami, aren't I?"  
  
Ryou sat down and tried to peek at the book's cover. Bakura smirked and purposely moved it so the hikari couldn't see. "Bakura!" "Nani?' he asked, sweetly. Ryou fumed cutely. Bakura chuckled and handed him the book. The cover read 'Parental Guide to the Pregnancy Stage.' Ryou twitched.  
  
Why are you reading this?" Bakura frowned. How to tell him without giving away what he'd done. "I think it might be important to know, someday." He didn't see the hurt in Ryou's eyes. "So...you plan on growing up and having kids someday?" "It's a nice idea." "I feel so sorry for the *wife*!" The last word had been snarled. "What?" Ryou screeched the chair across the floor, purposefully, stood, and stormed out. Bakura sat there with his eyebrows raised. He didn't get it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou dived on to his bed, kicking the door closed with his foot. 'That insensitive prick! You think he would at least have the decency not to say something like that to my face. Damn him!' It wasn't a big secret that Ryou had planned to spend his whole life with Bakura. 'Well apparently he doesn't want the same. How could he do this to me?'  
  
(Poor thing. He just doesn't understand, does he?) What in the world? "Who...Who's there?" Ryou looked around but saw no one. (That's because I'm not out there. I'm in you. Right...here.) There was a warming feeling in the very back of Ryou's mind. "Who-who are you?" (Not so loud. Do you want *him* to hear you? Hasn't he done enough damage for one day?) 'What do you mean?' (He hurt you so bad, didn't he? Using you like that.)  
  
'He didn't mean it. He just...doesn't understand. I never told him.' (But he's your yami,) the voice gasped. (He can sense your emotions. Surely he must know.) 'No. He doesn't read my soul anymore.' ('Read my soul?' Oh, that's deep. How do you know he stopped? His word? *Ha!* Ryou...can you really trust him? Can you truly believe that he'll stay with you when things get rough? He'll give up and go on to greener pastures.) 'No he won't! Bakura-sama loves me!' (And yet you call him 'master.' *Tsk, tsk* Face it, Ryou. Your heart knows he'll stray.) 'That's not true!'  
  
Suddenly, Ryou tasted bile in the back of his throat. 'I think I'm going to be sick.' He dashed for the bathroom and leaned over the toilet, retching almost instantly. /Bakura.Bakura!/ //Yes, hikari.// (Wait! Think about it, Ryou. How many times has he forced you to the point of vomiting blood and still not cared?) 'But that was before.' (Ryou, that's now. He won't care. I know he won't.) //Hikari? Tenshi-chan?// Ryou hesitated. /Nevermind. I'm okay./ //If you say so.//  
  
Ryou emptied his stomach, a few tears making their way down his face. He felt a slight cool-warmth {See very bottom note} running up and down his back, slowly. (It's okay, Ryou. I'm here for you now.) Ryou nodded his acceptance and Set smirked, cruelly. (You're a good boy, Ryou.) And Bakura didn't know. His hikari was now Set's host.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sucked, right? It didn't come out like I'd planned for it to. I hope the two people who *did* review on chapter 1 like it. This is to them. They know who they are. (To lazy to check on reviewers.)  
  
No other way to describe it. Think about being so cold that it burns. Now divide that by, eh, three-ish. 


	3. No Trust and Set Prevails

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Special note: The key is the same for all the following chapters as it was for chapter two. Thank you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou sat on his bed, flipping through an anime magazine. It was a week later, and Ryou was sick every morning. He refused to tell Bakura, but the spirit knew and had kept him home sick. 'Kai-san?' Kai-san was what Set had introduced himself as in Ryou's mind. 'What do you think? Should I get this model,' he let the picture appear in his mind, 'or this DVD?' Set scowled at being asked such a pointless question. (I think you should get the DVD.) 'Thanks!' Ryou had come to trust the odd spirit in his mind. Somehow...  
  
*Knock, knock* "Ryou? Can I come in?" 'Oh. It's Bakura. Wonder what he wants.' (Probably just here to cause you more pain. Well, let him in.) "Door's open!" Bakura walked in with a small tray of food. "Hey, hikari. I know you feel sick, but you'd probably best eat something." "'M not really hungry," Ryou replied, curtly. Bakura sat the tray down on the desk and sat on Ryou's bed. "Whassa' matter, love? I don't like you being all sick like this." (Oh, and like you do?) 'Shh. Kai-san!' (What? It's true.) 'Well...'  
  
Bakura waved his hand in front of Ryou's face. "Hey. I can't help you feel better if you won't talk to me, you know." (Ooh, that...ugh!) 'What's wrong?' (Ryou, let me talk to him.) 'Okay...' Set forced his way into Ryou's immediate conscious. "Sense when have you helped me?" Bakura blanched. "Huh?" "Like you really even care." "Ryou, you know I care." "Yeah right. All you've ever done is hurt me!" 'Kai-san? What are you doing?' (Just listen.)  
  
"Ryou, come on." "What?" he snapped. "Koi, why are you so mad at me?" "You should know me better than anyone else. You tell me." "It's not my fault if you don't tell me things!" Ryou gasped. (I told you. Was I right, or was I right?) 'You were...right. Oh...I fell sick again.' True to his word, Ryou got all white and clammy. "Ry-chan?" "Do you really think I'm hiding things from you, Bakura?" Ryou was back in charge.  
  
"Sometimes I just don't know. You barely talk to me anymore." "Do I not have a right to be angry sometimes." "At me?" "Yes. Bakura, how can you not trust me? Do you not realize that I love you?" "Ryou, I never meant to imply that." Ryou sighed. "If you can't trust me, why should I trust you? Bakura...get out." "What?" "Out!" Bakura stared at him hurt. Then, he turned and stormed out of the room. (Why did you tell him to leave,) Set asked, innocently. 'He doesn't trust me! I've given him no reason to think I'd ever lie to him and he still can't trust me!'  
  
(Calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean to.) Ryou fell back onto the bed and buried his face in the cool pillow. /Bakura!/ //What?// (Ryou, what are you doing?) 'I can't take this much longer, Kai-san,' Ryou replied, sadly. //Ry?// /Bakura...I want to break up./ He could feel the shock from both Set and Bakura. //What? Why?// /I just.../ (You don't have to explain your actions to him, you know.) /I just do, okay?!/ Then he shut off the link.  
  
(What was all that about? You and Bakura, break up? No way!) 'I'm just so tired. He hasn't been the same lately. I think I might not be the only one.' (Bakura would never cheat on you!) 'I think he is. I don't think he likes me anymore.' Ryou was crying now. In his soul room, Set hugged him. (Why would you think that?) 'I think he has or wants a girlfriend. N-not some wimpy little fag.' (Don't say that, Ryou.) 'But it's true!' His thoughts got quiet. 'I always knew it was too good to last.' Bakura started pounding on his soul room's door. /Go away./ //No. Ryou, talk to me.// /I said 'go away'./  
  
He could feel Bakura's pain. //If that's what you really want, Hikari.// His presence faded. /Bakura? Bakura, I didn't mean it! Bakura!/ Nothing. 'Oh. What have I done now?' He curled up on the plush bed in his soul room. 'I ruin everything.' Set crawled in behind him. (I'm sure he'll come back, Ryou. In fact, I'll bet that if you take a nap, he'll be back as soon as you wake up.) 'I hope so, Kai-san. I really do.' Set smirked into the back of Ryou's neck. (Perfect.) 'What?' (Nothing.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura sat, curled up, deep within the shadow realm. 'I-I thought he loved me.' +He does!+ 'Huh? Who are you?!' +It is I, Mother Isis; Goddess of all Animate.+ He bowed down to the ground. 'Oh, great one: What should I do now?' +You go back.+ 'I can't' +You must! I granted your wish. The innocent one called Ryou is with child.+ Bakura smiled widely. 'Oh thank you, great one! But wait. is that why he is so mad?' +He does not know! You should have told him quite some time ago.+ 'I was scared.' +Now that you have turned your back on him, Ryou is in great danger.+  
  
'Ryou-chan?!' +Yes! Set himself is after him. Both him and your child. Would you so easily cast them into his reach?+ 'Never. I love him...' Isis smiled down at him, reached out, and lied one hand upon his cheek. +I know you do. Go back to him. Save him.+ 'I will! Then...I'll beg him to take me back.' +He never really meant for you to go.+ Bakura got up and went to find away back into the real realm. Just before he went too far, he turned back.  
  
'Mother Isis?' +Yes?+ He grinned. 'Is it a boy or a girl?' 


	4. The Battle and the Cost of Victory

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Also, I SUCK at battle scenes. This can be skipped, and picking up from here should prove to be no problem.  
  
Key: Same.  
  
#blah# = A/N *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou woke up slowly, the edges of his vision still blurred. Hope filled him at the idea that his yami could have come back. But, to his disappointment, he could still feel the cold emptiness from Bakura's half of their soul. 'Kai? Kai-san? Where are you?' Nothing.  
  
'Great. Now I'm all alone again.' "Oh, I wouldn't say that." "'Kura?" He turned around, hope in his eyes. "Not quite." Set was standing there in the whole 'Evil God' wardrobe #with matching accessories# "Hello, an-gel. Hmm. I see meany ol' Yami not come back yet. Poor dear." Set slapped him, sending him to the ground. "Who are you?! What do you want with me?!"  
  
"Who am I? I am Set, the most evil god of the Egyptian dynasty. However, you may recognize me as 'Kai-san.'" Ryou gasped. "Kai-san? No!" "Oh, yes. Poor little Ryou. You've lost your yami and the pseudo-psychotic voice in your mind. I feel so rotten. Oh, wait: no I don't!"  
  
"What is it you want with me?" "Your child." "Who are you, Rumplestiltskin? I don't even like women! How do you expect me to have a child?" Set reached one claw like hand out and grabbed Ryou's own hand, placing it over his abdomen. "Not all carriers are female. You, my dear boy, will be having a child in a few months time. I dare say you have your yami to thank for that." "Me??? A baby???" # VV@_@VV : confused Ryou#  
  
"Yes. And damn it, I want that child." "Why?" "Yours is not to question me, boy," Set snarled, lashing out at him. "Leave me alone!" The flames of Set's anger seemed to lap at his flesh, burning him. "Stop it! Stop!" /Bakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!/ Set grabbed Ryou by the hair and yanked him to his feet. "All you have to do is swear your child to me and the pain will end, you know." "Never, you sick demon!"  
  
As Set was about to terminate the boy, baby or not, a voice rang out. "Hold it right there, Hell being!" A blue glow emitted from the Millennium Ring. Bakura was standing amidst it, a very large sword in his hands. #Think Cloud from KH.# "Step away from my Hikari," he growled, murderously. "I think not. Your bitch has something I want." "You'll have to kill me before you lay another hand upon him!" "I thought I sent you to the Shadow Realm!" "I am the darkness! I rule said Shadows!" "You'll need all the help you can get to take me on!"  
  
They lunged in an almost synchronized manor. Blow for a blow, the two were displaying skills only Hell itself could create. Bakura swung the blade with a feral accuracy, landing many a hit that could kill your average mortal. Sparks of magick crackled in every direction. Ryou dove under the couch as best he could. He didn't want to be caught in that crossfire.  
  
"Face it, Bakura. You can't beat me." "At the risk of sounding cliché'd; I have not yet began to fight!" The battle raged with a new ferocity. Then, the final blow was landed.  
  
#Cliffie? Nah. I'm not that mean.#  
  
Set fell to the ground, blood dripping down his chest. "Big deal; I can heal. *Heal!*" Nothing. "*Heal!*" Still nothing. "You used up all of your power. I guess you're getting old." "If I go then I take something of yours with me." A yellow orb glowed in his hand. "Noooooo! Stop!" "Ryou!" "Please, stop this!" The light glowed brighter, and when it dimmed, Set was...gone.  
  
Bakura didn't spare a moment to celebrate. "Ryou!" He lifter one end of the couch, pulling the boy out and into his arms. "Oh, thank Ra, Ryou. I'm so glad you're okay." "I'm so sorry Bakura! I never wanted you to leave!" "Shh. I know. It's okay now. I'm back, and I'll never leave you again." #Blech. Sap. Makes mu' teeth rot.# Bakura surveyed the room. Unsurprisingly, there was a lot of damage. Nothing that couldn't be replaced, though.  
  
"Hmph. Had me worried there at the end, though. I wonder what his little light show was about. Take something from me, ha! I have everything I need right here," he cooed, hugging Ryou. The albino hikari tensed. "Ry?" "Bakura...he took it." "Took what?" Ryou looked at him with a pain in his eyes only known by a parent grieving for a lost child. "He took our baby." 


	5. Into The Shadows & Some YGO Monsters

Disclaimer: Yeah right. Chappie 1.  
  
Key: Same.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He took our *what?!*" "He took our baby." Bakura gripped the boy tighter. "Are you certain?" "With out a doubt. I just feel...empty, now. Bakura," he started tearing up, "I want our baby back." "Ryou, I'm so sorry for all of this. I was just trying to make you happy, aibou. Please don't be upset with me." "*Sniff, sniff* I'm not. I just want it back."  
  
"I know. And there's no way in Hell I'll let Set get away with this. No chance. Ry, stay with Marik and Malik. I'm going after him." "But if he's dead..." "He's not." A determined look sat itself upon Bakura's sharp features. "He's in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Can you really beat him, Bakura." "I just did! Did you not see me?" "I mean, can you win without getting hurt? I couldn't live if I lost you, too." "Don't worry." He kissed Ryou on the top of the head. "I'll always come back."  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
#Time Pass: Live with it.#  
  
After dropping Ryou off with the Ishtar boys #and giving the Egyptians a few rules to adhere to# Bakura used the power of the Millennium Ring to send himself into the very darkness he despised. But sense he knew somewhat of how to get back, he wasn't too worried. But that wouldn't calm Ryou.  
  
"Please be sure to come back. You won't just leave me here, will you?" "Not a chance. I'll be back, and I'll have our baby with us." He sounded so confident that Ryou couldn't help but trust him. "Love you." "You too hikari."  
  
He then faded away into the darkness. #Don't think they actually *fade,* but...# Having made the trip several times in the past, Bakura knew what he was doing. Deeper and deeper he went into the Shadow Realm, searching. "Whatcha' lookin' for?" Yuumei, his loyal Change of Heart asked, flying beside him.  
  
"Hey, Yuums. I'm looking for a person. Well, kind of. Have you sensed any really strong beings enter?" "Uh, huh." She flew upside-down, happily. "There's Hyoui and Doragon and Exodia." "Any more recent?" "Nope. Oh, but Nikki might have noticed something."  
  
#Okay, here we go. Yuumei=Change of Heart Hyoui=Dark Magician Doragon=Blue Eyes White Dragon Exodia=Duh!!! Nikki=Dark Necrophere#  
  
"Nnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!" "OWWWWWWW! Yuumei, don't do that!" Bakura shouted at the girl. "Sorry," she replied, sheepishly. A dark figure moved up next to them. "Land," it said in a deep gothic yet obviously woman voice. Once they were all on the ground Nikki was promptly glomped by Yuumei. "Hiya, Nikki-chan. Bakura-san has a question for you." "Great," Nikki replied, sarcastically, trying to remove her.  
  
"Nik, have you noticed any power surges in the Realm?" "Yes. There was one but only yesterday. Why?" "Do you know where it is?" "Yes." "Can you take me there?" "I can get you close enough." "Thanks." "You're welcome." "Can I come, too?" Yuumei chirped. "Whatever." "You know she loves me," she whispered loudly at Bakura.  
  
They took to the sky once again, Bakura getting to see Hyoui, Ana, and Curtain from Yugi's deck and Ura, the Man-Eater Bug from his own. Finally, they reached the heart of the shadows, the very essence of the dark hell. "I've never been in this far." "We generally avoid this place. Sacred and dangerous if you follow." "Yeah."  
  
"This is where we must turn back. Good luck, Bakura-sama." "Bai-bai Kura- san." They both turned away. "Well, this is it," Bakura muttered with a sigh. Then he stepped into the shadows.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
#Ana=DMG Kurtan=Celtic Guardian#  
  
R&R! 


	6. The Final Fight and Some Tears

Disclaimer: Only this chappy and two after this left. You should know by now that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm tellin ya, Anzu would be dead if I did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It didn't take but two seconds for the feeling of dread set in. But Bakura had to press on. Their baby's life depended on it. He felt like he was swimming in a pool of dark energy. 'Oh, yeah. Really sacred. Uh huh.' After what seemed like ages in the darkness, a stronger energy current picked up, pulling him into the center, like a black hole.  
  
In the very center was every Ancient Egyptian's worst nightmare, the horrid Set, in all his hellish glory, and he had in his arms a small bundle. "So...you came to retrieve the brat did you? And you left Ryou alone to do so? Shame. What if something were to happen to him while you're gone?" "None of your mind tricks! That I won't have. Return our child, NOW!!!!" "Temper, temper. You'll never get anywhere with an attitude like that."  
  
"Give him back! I mean it!" "You so sure it's a he? And to think, if you only hadn't left Ryou that day, she could have grown up to be Daddy's little girl. Well too bad; you can't have her back." "I will *die* before I let you have her!" He charged at Set, his fists glowing with all the shadow powers. #Think Renamon's Diamond Storm from Digimon: Season 3# With amazing speed, he threw a blanket of blows over Set.  
  
"Do you really think you can win?!" A wave of darkness sent Bakura scraping across the ground. "Now that I am in the Shadow Realm, I am invincible! Bwahahahaha!" "Think again!" The very flames of hell seemed to engulf Bakura's body, burning him and seeming to melt his very flesh. #Eww!# He could not let Set win!  
  
But how could he be victorious? Set couldn't be harmed with Bakura's mid- level Shadow Powers. +Yami no Bakura.+ 'Mother Isis! Please, help me! I must defeat Set.' +You can't. There is no way to kill a god.+ 'So I just let him take our child?!' "Stalling for time inside that pretty little head, Bakura?" "Stuff it where the sun don't shine!" +Bakura, you cannot beat him. However, if you can send him back to Re-Atum's palace, he will be trapped under his hand forever.+ 'How do I do that?' +Use the power of light. It is strong enough to over-power him.+ 'I don't have any light magic!'  
  
+You do! Ryou is the force behind your light. Fight with your love for him over your vengeance upon Set. You can win!+ 'If you say so.' He took a deep breath. 'My beautiful Ryou. I must remember the love that coerced me to call on the life I'm now fighting to save.' "Give up, you fool! You'll never win!" "Wrong again!" He charged once more, the power of love behind his normal forse. He somehow managed to quickly knock Set off his high horse. Set tried one last time.  
  
"Would you really attack one of the very god's you used to worship?" "You aren't a god. You're a demon." With one super-powerful blast, he was gone. Bakura quickly set out to find the baby. +Bakura...+ Isis walked up behind him, the small, now unmoving bundle in her arms. 'No... It can't be!' +I'm so sorry.+ Bakura tried not to show any weakness, but he sniffled quietly. 'I...guess I'd better get back to Ryou, then.' Isis hugged him and he let out a single sob. 'Can I take her with me?' +Of course.+  
  
He took the blankets and removed them, wanting to see his little girl. Though still quite pre-mature, he could tell she would have been a beautiful baby. She had their doe brown eyes and silver, not white, hair. 'I'm so sorry, chibi ichi.' He sadly started the long trek back to current day Domino City. 


	7. And It Draws To A Close

Disclaimer: Same  
  
Key: Same  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou smiled as he heard Marik's words. "Some dark-thingy was in the heart of the shadows but it died, or something. I can sense 'Kura coming back." "Thank God." He was so afraid Bakura wasn't going to come back. The last few weeks with the Ishtars #Time passes slower in the shadows# had been Hell. They were fine enough company and he had always felt a good friendship between himself and Malik.  
  
But his worry over his lover had kept him awake so many nights. He wondered if he'd ever see Bakura again and if their child was truly okay. The only thing Ryou had been forced to give up by loving Bakura was a child. Then, for a short time, he'd had one, only for it to be snatched away. "Ryou? I need the ring." He hesitated, but handed it over. While still extremely psychotic, he wouldn't try and keep any item but his own after Yami had kicked his ass.  
  
He did some freaky thing, drawing forth the powers of darkness and Bakura with them. The albino spirit landed on the floor with a *thud*. Not giving him a chance to recover, Ryou jumped on him and latched his arms around his yami's neck. "Hmm, Kura-chan," he purred, nuzzling him. "Ryou." They sat there embracing for a bit, and the Ishtars left them to themselves.  
  
Ryou moved against him and the cloth blanket touched his arm. "Bakura? Is that..." The dark one sighed sadly. How could he kill his little tenshi like that? "Angel, you have to understand something." "Nani?" he replied sweetly, trying to peek in the blankets. "Ryou, this is our baby girl, but..." Ryou managed to open the bundle before he could finish. The look on his hikari's face said it all. "Ryou...I'm sorry." "Our baby." It didn't take a genius to realize he was heartbroken.  
  
Ryou took her from Bakura's arms and cuddled her. *Sniffle, sniffle* "Kura, what happened to her?" "I think she was hit in the fight." "Are you okay?" "Yes. Physically, fine." "I'm glad." He gave Bakura a weak smile. He was most defiantly glad Bakura was okay. But, his baby...  
  
A woman-like figure stepped up behind Bakura. +I'm sorry for your loss.+ "Who are you?" +I am the goddess Isis who gave you the child you now hold.+ He pulled her closer. "I'm sorry we couldn't take care of her." +It was my fault, young one. I made an error during the battle. I should have known better.+ "You were there?" +I have been with both of you as well as I could. I only wish I could have stopped Set.+ "Is there nothing you can do?" he asked, desperately. +There just might be. It would involve great sacrifice from you both, but I just might be able to do it.+  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes," he proclaimed. Bakura nodded his agreement, frowning. "What's the sacrifice?" +Well, if I told you that, it wouldn't work. You have to be willing to give up whatever I may ask whether you know what it is or not.+ "Do we go for it, Ry?" "Neither of us will die, right?" +No one will be harmed.+ "Then I say we do it!" Isis took the baby in one arm and held both Ryou and Bakura's hands in the hand of the other arm. #@_@# Light made a case around them, trapping them. After a long Egyptian spell during which all had closed their eyes, the light turned into a whirlwind that went into their little girl's form.  
  
"Did it work," Ryou asked, impatiently. +See for yourself.+ Ryou took the child, now a bit heavier and stared. Isis had sped up the child's formation to a healthy size and mind. The time spent with Set was dangerous and had to be carefully undone. He and Bakura held their breath as she squirmed. Then, she opened her eyes and cooed. /She's adorable, isn't she?/ Nothing. /Bakura?/ But all he heard was silence. He suddenly knew what the sacrifice was.  
  
(-)(-)(-)(-)::Scene Change: Later That Night:(-)(-)(-)(-)  
  
Bakura and Ryou both lied contently on their bed. After quite a bit of explanation, Seto had agreed to make a legal birth certificate for their little girl the next morning. Now, all they had to do was choose a name. She lied happily in-between them, cooing.  
  
"How about Cecile? That's pretty." "Too girly." "Maki?" "Um...no." "Why don't you come up with some ideas instead of dissing all of mine." The dark one shrugged. Ryou sighed. "You're impossible," he huffed. "I don't know any present names. Or would you rather she be named Arukinishanikamus?" "Aru-what?" "I rest my case." Ryou giggled. "Well," Bakura admitted, "I do know one name." "We aren't naming our daughter Anzu." Bakura gagged. "Don't say that name."  
  
"Okay, what is it?" "Amane." "Like...my sister." "That's where I heard it. I think it's a pretty name. And from the pictures I've seen, she'll look just like her." "Hmm." Ryou bit his tongue. He turned to the little giggling bundle of joy. "What do you think, sweetie? Would Amane be a good name for you?" She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I believe sister's name was Amane. I read it in a lot of stories. Anyway, even if not, the name stays. The weird, long Egyptian name was not real. I just threw some short syllables together. 


End file.
